Jean Dove
Jean is a shy 17 year old girl from a normal world. Just an average high school student, she has gotten sucked into the Room and has no idea how to go about her strange situation. She's mostly resigned herself to never getting home, but maybe she'll become a little less gloomy during her stay. Pre-Room History Room History Personality Jean is a shy, quiet, and rather awkward girl. She's fairly pessimistic as shown by how quickly she resigned herself to the idea that she was stuck in the Room with no way back instead of trying to find a way home. She tends to keep to herself and doesn't like to draw attention herself. A lot of people and a lot of people are rather overwhelming for her. She's likely to try to slip out of the room if there's a lot going on. She's also pretty easily embarrassed although she is fairly quiet about it. She'll likely want to prevent people from seeing what she's doing (whether it be reading, watching television, playing a game, etc.), but sometimes she simply doesn't have the energy to bother with it. She seems to have low self-esteem as evidenced by her assumption that her voice doesn't sound good when she sings and how she seems to think that she seems childish by liking romance stories. Although she doesn't usually go out of her way to talk to people she is actually a nice girl and will most definitely sympathize with others even if she doesn't say anything about it. Regardless of her awkwardness she tries her best to be a good friend to those who get close to her. She has a love of fiction and seems to be particularly fond of the idea of romance. Equipment and Abilities She doesn't have any special abilities. Everything she can do is mundane. Her known abilities are cooking, playing video games (particularly RPGs), and singing. Relationships Friends Acquaintances * Sthesia Awar: The person that Jean has had the most interaction with in the Room. Although Jean is still rather uncertain of what she thinks of Sthesia she has to admit that she hasn't been bothered by her presence. Sthesia's demeanor actually kind of reminds Jean of her friend Mia back home. Jean appreciates that she and Sthesia seem to have a few things in common and she actually sort of hopes that they can spend more time together in the future (although Jean's too shy to really go out of her way to approach Sthesia herself). Enemies Trivia * Jean is CrystalMemoria's only flat out OC in the FG or RP. Her other OC, Erin, is based upon a character (albeit a silent protagonist). * Jean is a character CrystalMemoria has had since childhood and her design and story has developed quite a bit over the years. * For the most part Jean is something of a blank slate right now. CrystalMemoria is hoping to build her somewhat from the ground up through the FG. * Jean's design was actually made the way it is because CrystalMemoria thinks the outfit and hair style look adorable. * Jean is mostly used for video game playthroughs where you can create/customize a character or have to name a character. Jean's role and character has tended to vary due to this. * Jean's birthday is December 28th. * Jean's middle name is "Angeline". * Jean's favorite anime, "Angelic Rhythm", is named after a title CrystalMemoria hoped to use for a magical girl series... that she most likely would have had Jean in. * Jean's text is portrayed with forest green colored text. Gallery Jean-dove.png|Jean's entire design and an excellent depiction of her demeanor Category:Female characters Category:FG only Category:Living characters Category:Human characters